


marriage isn’t a bad idea

by blue_lions



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_lions/pseuds/blue_lions
Summary: “Again?” Felix asked, voice raspy and deeper than usual since it was early in the morning.“Did I wake you up? Sorry” Sylvain apologized instead, smiling softly. As an answer, Felix growled, and Sylvain chuckled, knowing perfectly well what Felix meant. “Yes, dear, again”.“Don’t call me that” Felix warned. Even so, he snuzzled closer to Sylvain like a cat would and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Are you alright now?”.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 165





	marriage isn’t a bad idea

**Author's Note:**

> this is super self indulgent but take some soft sylvix because these boys need a BREAK

Sylvain woke up agitated, heart beating so fast in his rib cage as a bird trapped in a cage. He sat on the bed, well aware after going through the same episode four times per week that posture helped him to cool down the best. 

War was over. Peace was all Fódlan knew a year later, and Sylvain was sure the situation wasn’t going to change in the long run as long as Dimitri was on the throne. 

Everything was alright; he was safe, Sylvain repeated on his head as a mantra. His gaze traveled around the room that was so familiar for him now in a poor attempt of making himself believe in his own words, something that didn’t happen until his eyes landed on the body laying next to him. He was safe, and that was all that mattered. 

Felix was staring at him from below, eyes full of concern, love and, above all, understanding. He suffered the horrors of war as well, so he knew. It still was difficult for him to adapt to a new life where he didn’t have to wonder if he’ll make it to the next day. Felix was certain he was going to make it now, Sylvain by his side. That knowledge didn’t prevent him from having nightmares, though.

“Again?” Felix asked, voice raspy and deeper than usual since it was early in the morning. 

“Did I wake you up? Sorry” Sylvain apologized instead, smiling softly. As an answer, Felix growled, and Sylvain chuckled, knowing perfectly well what Felix meant. “Yes, dear, again”. 

“Don’t call me that” Felix warned. Even so, he snuzzled closer to Sylvain like a cat would and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Are you alright now?”. 

“Definitely” Felix closed his eyes, feeling sleepy again thanks to Sylvain’s warmth. Sylvain smiled to himself one more time at that sight and placed some stray strands of hair behind his ear carefully. “Did you sleep well?”. 

Felix would rarely wake up when nightmares haunted his sleep. He just went through them, waking up as tired as if he’s just came back from a two days trip. There was only one time when Felix screamed in his dreams and even started throwing kicks everywhere. Sylvain almost had a heart attack, his mind immediately associating that reaction with an enemy ambush or something of the likes, but when he found out it was all in Felix’s mind, he pulled himself together for him. 

His whole body was trembling and, for the first time in his life, Sylvain thought Felix looked defenseless. He put a blanket around Felix’s shoulders and kissed sweetly his sweaty forehead before getting up from the bed. 

“Wait a minute, dear”. 

Felix was so out of his mind that Sylvain highly doubted he heard what he said. However, he quickly lit up the fire again and, after pulling Felix out of the bed and guiding him in front of the fireplace, Sylvain sat on the floor, Felix accommodated between his legs. He still was trembling between his arms, but Sylvain hoped the fire helped at least a little. 

Pushing Felix to make him talk or filling the silence with meaningless words never worked with him, so Sylvain remained silent, humming songs Dorothea taught him a few years ago. Felix told him once that it was calming, and he also complimented his voice. 

Sylvain lost the notion of time. Maybe it had been hours or mere minutes since he sat in front of the fireplace embracing Felix, but the only thing that really mattered was that after what seemed an eternity, Felix stopped trembling. 

Felix hid himself in Sylvain’s chest, breathing in his familiar aroma. There wasn’t a safer place in the whole world, and remembering how close he was to losing that was terrorizing. Before he realized what was going on, tears were running down his face and straining Sylvain’s night vests. 

Sylvain didn’t say anything, he just tightened his grip around Felix, who almost laughed, knowing very well that, if it was on another occasion, Sylvain would be mocking him for his ugly crying. 

“You died” Felix muttered. “Mercedes wasn’t quick enough. I wanted to get you out of that mess of corpses at least, but they didn’t let me. Battle was still going on and I had to keep on fighting”. 

“Really?” Sylvain said, absentmindedly. “Good thing that didn’t happen”. 

“It could have happened” Felix insisted, sounding more upset than sad. Sylvain allowed himself to laugh softly, knowing he was going back to his normal self. “You’re an idiot. Why did you have to take that blow for me?”. 

“If I’m not wrong, we had this same conversation a long time ago after the battle. All your screaming and insults made me understand your position very well, so I can guar– Auch!”. 

Felix shut Sylvain by elbowing him, although he didn’t even use force because his body still felt weak after all that trembling. 

“Promise me we’ll stick together until we die, Sylvain” Felix said, ashamed at how needy he sounded. 

“Didn’t we already make that promise?”. 

“But it feels different now”. 

Sylvain lifted Felix’s chin to meet his eyes. His face clearly showed he was crying until not so long ago and Sylvain heart’s ached. If he wouldn’t do anything on his hand to soothe Felix’s wounds. 

“I swear you’re going to have to bear with me until the day you die as a handsome old man. Just make sure you don’t go anywhere I can’t follow, Fe”. 

“I swear to put up with you every day of my life too”. 

“Does this mean we’re married now?”. 

Felix laughed and, close to Sylvain’s lips, ordered him to shut up before closing the distance between them. Marriage didn’t sound like a bad idea at all. 

“I know you’re thinking about that episode” Felix said. Sylvain was dragged out of his thoughts when he heard his voice. He knew him so well that it was scary. “I didn’t dream about anything tonight”. 

“How boring”. 

“What did you dream about then?”. 

“You” Sylvain answered immediately, smirking. Felix sighed, expecting that kind of answer. “You never leave my mind, sweetheart”. 

Felix’s expressions were hilarious, but as Sylvain laughed, a familiar fondness appeared in his chest whilst he kept on looking at him. Sylvain wished he could place kisses all over his face, just until he noticed how he worded his thoughts. Wished? To the hell with that. Felix was next to him, what was stopping him? 

So, Sylvain kissed the tip of his nose first, and Felix scrunched it. Goddess, he was so cute, even though he hated when Sylvain reminded him, so he kept that though all to himself. Next, Sylvain kissed his forehead, his chin, both of his cheeks and, lastly, his eyelids. 

“That’s a weird place to leave a kiss” Felix commented, voice as low as a whisper, and open eyes now. 

“It ain't my fault even your eyelids are lovely”. 

Felix snorted, but didn’t say anything more because he knew very well the reasoning behind Sylvain’s behavior. He just needed to feel him to make sure Felix was really there, next to him, and it wasn’t an hallucination. 

More soft kisses followed Sylvain’s words, this time on his jaw, neck and even collarbones, but when he reached that spot under his shoulder where a big scar graced his pale skin, Sylvain froze. 

“You don’t know how much I hate it” Sylvain said, caressing the scar softly. Felix let out an exasperated growl after that statement. “That blow was meant for me”. 

“Half of your scars were supposed to be in my body in the first place” Felix, not so gently, reminded him. “If I hated all of yours scars, I wouldn’t be able to look at you”. 

“I don’t regret them”. 

“Me neither. I’d take that blow again solely for your own safety”. 

Just after those words left his mouth, Felix realized how soft he sounded. He blushed hard, trying to hide his face in the pillow, but Sylvain stopped him, locking their eyes together while looking at him in such an endearing way that Felix thought he was going to pass away. How could a person like him be deserving of so much love after behaving like an asshole for so many years? 

“Marry me” Sylvain said, nonchalantly. 

“Why?”. 

“As lovely as always” Sylvain laughed, but he stopped midway, wide eyes in sudden realization. “Forget what I said. Of course you can’t marry me. You have to marry a woman in order to have a baby Fraldarius. Guess we can always keep seeing each other at night”. 

“What? Sylvain, I don’t intend on making you my whore”. 

“Funny” Sylvain said, a sad smile on his lips, and Felix perfectly knew what was coming. “That’s what I’m, though”. 

“What?” Felix repeated again, infuriated, as his furrowed brow showed. “We were having a nice conversation last time I checked, not a self-deprecating session. I just genuinely asked why we should get married because we already live like a married couple, so what would change between us?”. 

“What is your house going to do if we actually get married? Geesh, I can’t believe I made such an idiotic proposal”. 

Felix glared at Sylvain for answering his question with another question, but he knew he wasn’t going to get a proper answer until he soothed his doubts and insecurities. 

“I don’t give a damn about what’s going to happen to my house in a future. But I guess if I don’t have heirs it isn’t going to be a problem because I have cousins that are happily married and have kids” Felix said. “Now answer my question and tell me why did you ask such a thing if you had all these doubts”. 

“I don’t know… I-I felt so loved when you said that thing about taking again a blow for me that I blurted it out in the heat of the moment” Felix’s heart did a backflip, but he forced himself to remain calm because Sylvain wasn’t finished yet. “On the other hand, nothing would change much between us if we get married, yes, but I could call you my husband and that sounds nice. But, most importantly, I think we deserve good things after all we’ve been through. What’s better than celebrating our love with all our friends?”. 

Felix got up from the bed and went to his closet. Sylvain followed him with his gaze, wondering if he was going to get dressed already and act as if that conversation never happened, but then Felix crawled on the bed again. He was holding something in one of his hands, closed tightly in a fist.

“You felt loved because you’re loved” Felix opened his fist, showing a silver ring adorned with a little amber. “I want to keep on loving you until I die and I know you too because we’ve made this promise like eight times, so let’s get married”. 

“That ring…”. 

Sylvain’s voice shattered, so he shut up abruptly. 

“It’s my mother’s. Well, it’s yours now” Felix explained. “My old man gave it to me when Glenn died”. 

“I can’t accept it”. 

“I’ll destroy it then. If you don’t have it, no one else will”. 

“Stop being so extreme!” Felix shrugged his shoulders. Sylvain, still smiling like an idiot, opened one of the cabinets of the nightstand next to his side of the bed and grabbed a little box. “I’ve been wanting to give this to you for the longest time, but I didn't find the right moment until now”. 

“Your family ring” Felix said, looking at the silver ring resting in the little box when Sylvain opened it. 

“I kind of stole it when I left my house”. 

“You’re ridiculous, Sylvain”. 

Even though, Felix laughed, so brightly and so loud that Sylvain thought to himself he fell in love with him once again, although he wasn’t sure if it was physically possible to love someone more. Once Felix stopped, though, both interchanged their rings. 

“You’re engaged now with the hottest man in Fódlan” Sylvain smirked and Felix rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed, “how do you feel?”. 

“Unstoppable, thank you for your concern”. 

“You always were unstoppable, though”. 

Felix smiled again. After all, marriage wasn’t such a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> AND THEY WERE ENGAGED!!!!! i came up with this idea yesterday at night and i couldn’t bring myself to study until i let this out of my system. 
> 
> anyways my twitter is @sylvixist so if you wanna talk about fe3h and sylvix i’m your girl


End file.
